


Don't Steal My Glasses

by JulesDrabbles



Category: Rock and Riot (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, M/M, That's it, This is my first post ever, bed, homophobic time period, is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesDrabbles/pseuds/JulesDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy fic I wrote at half past one at night because Gene and Clyde are so cute fuck me. They're just hanging around and Gene is thinking. It's just under 400 words. </p><p>Read it on your phone it looks like more that way lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Steal My Glasses

Gene had his head resting on Clyde's chest, the other boy's hand slowly roaming trough his ginger hair while they were listening record after record in Gene's room, his mother out to do grocery shopping. He enjoyed moments like this the most, moments of peace and quiet where nobody existed but them. It was moments like this Gene cherished a lot, because it didn't happen a lot for them to have some private time. 

He loved his relationship, he really did but.. But it could be so hard. They were always hiding, always pretending to just be friends. Gene knew Clyde felt the same way, sometimes even a bit more intense then him. He could see it when other couples at school strolled down the halls while holding hands, pecking cheeks and sometimes even lips. Gene knew Clyde wanted to be a bit like that too.

But, it wasn't all so bad. It was their secret, something only shared with a select few and that was nice. As bad as he wanted to stand on top of his house and scream that he and Clyde where dating, in love, right now, it was nice to have something just for the two of them. 

"Gene? What are you thinking about?" Clyde mumbled, his hand movements stopping. Gene looked upwards and smiled. 

"Nothing important." He mumbled and turned on his stomach so that his chin was resting on Clyde's chest. His boyfriend raised his eyebrows and giggled. "What's funny." Gene couldn't help but laugh softly too now, Clyde's laugh was contagious. 

"You're just cute as hell." Clyde said with the biggest smile on his face. Gene blushed and his his face in Clyde's chest, not liking being flustered. "Gene! Ouch, your glasses are poking me!" Clyde exclaimed laughing and Gene looked up smiling. 

"What's the use of all that working out if you can't even handle glasses poking your abs." Gene teased and Clyde giggled again. 

"Having you goggle at me." Clyde leaned on one of his elbows, sitting up a bit and took the glasses in question off Gene's nose.

"I would goggle at you anyway, if you don't steal my glasses that is!" 

"Shut up" Clyde mumbled before kissing his boyfriend.


End file.
